A Dream Come True
by British-Hedgehog09
Summary: If you read 'Baby Will You Marry Me' you'd've seen Lin and Madoka's dream. Well, what if that dream came true? Here's that adventure! (I suck at summaries -.-')
1. Meet Shen

Guys, gUYS. I WAS GIVEN THE BEST IDEA EVER. sikaloolala said: "...I wish I could read how Lin and Madoka raise their children That must be really heart-warming!"

sikaloolala, Happy Birthmas (since it's almost Christmas and I don't know when your birthday is) you brilliant mind, you.

Disclaimer: don't own!

* * *

><p>When she first told him she was pregnant, he wanted to jump for joy. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops, tell the whole world. They were having a baby.<p>

And nobody thought that Koujo Lin of all people would get this excited over his wife's pregnancy, but then, that had been the dream hadn't it? Mai wasn't surprised. He was quiet, not heartless.

It was heartwarming, to say the least. Especially as Lin was there through it all. The morning sickness, the mood swings, even the awful nightmares Madoka had about having a miscarriage. He rarely left his wife's side.

And he sure as hell was there for the birth of his son, Shen Ichirou Lin.

And when he held the little boy in his arms, he looked as if he'd been given the world. The babe in his arms lay sleeping peacefully, as if there were no wrongs in the world. Innocent.

_Stay that way...please..._

Madoka was pretty exhausted herself, but she couldn't help but beam at her husband as he handed their son back and sat close to her.

Suddenly, the door opened, and in walked Mai and Naru with their own children of about three years, Ayame Elizabeth and Eugene (Gene) Haruki (really, it came as no surprise that Mai and Naru had twins, they all saw it coming).

"Hello you two." Madoka smiled. "There's someone I'd like you to meet." Ayame and Gene exchanged a glance and carefully padded over to Madoka's bed, heeding their mother's previous warning about Madoka being very tired.

"He's so cute!" Ayame said. "Look how little his hands are!" Mai chuckled lightly.

"Thank you." Madoka replied with a smile.

"What's his name?" Gene asked curiously.

"His name is Shen." Madoka told them, adjusting Shen slightly so they could see his face. The kids were starstruck.

"Daddy, where we that small?" Ayame asked, turning back to Naru, who gave his daughter a small smile.

"Yes, you where." He answered.

"Is there another baby coming? Like with me and Ayame?" Gene asked. Madoka laughed lightly.

"I'm afraid not." she said. "Not for awhile. You see, you and your sister are special, because you're twins. Shen is not a twin."

"Ohhhh." The toddlers said at the same time.

"Is he gonna grow up big and strong like Lin-san? Like me and Daddy?" Gene asked. Lin let out a small chuckle.

"Yes." He said. "I suppose he will." Mai laughed lightly as both her children let out simultaneous yawns.

"Alright you two, I guess it's time to get you home. It's way past your bedtime."

"But Mommy I want to stay a little longer with Shen." Said Ayame.

"We can see him again later, okay? But for right now we all have to get some rest, we've been up late waiting for him."

"Yeah...I guess." Ayame said. "Promise we can see him again later?" Mai smiled.

"I promise." Ayame and Gene both bounded back over to their parents, who in turn picked them both up.

"Congrats, Dad." Naru smirked as he addressed Lin as Mai said goodbye to Madoka. Lin chuckled.

"Thanks." He said, then with a smirk of his own, added, "Any advice for a new parent?" Naru looked down at his daughter, who was now asleep in his arms.

"Honestly, I'm still trying to figure it out for myself." He admitted quietly to his friend as Madoka and Mai chatted quietly. Probably new mother stuff. Lin chuckled quietly.

"It's a journey I suppose. One that I'm about to travel myself."

"You should have had plenty of practice, having to have had to deal with Gene and myself as children." Naru jested lightly. Lin laughed quietly.

"You have a point." He said.

The four exchanged final goodbyes before the Davises, or, since they where in Japan, the Shibuyas, left to let the Lins rest.

* * *

><p>The following day, three figures stood in front of the viewing room, looking in at the small form of Shen Lin, fast asleep.<p>

Well, two where standing. One was sitting on the shoulders of a man with black hair and glasses.

"See there, Kaede-chan? That's Lin-san's baby boy." Yasu pointed out to his daughter. Kaede Yasuhara, a rather small two year-old girl smiled hugely.

"Wow! He's so tiny!" She pointed out. Masako laughed lightly.

"Indeed. You know you where that small too once."

"And now I'm big!"

"Indeed you are." Yasu agreed amusedly, taking the girl off his shoulders and adjusting her on his hip.

"So...when can I meet him?" Kaede asked.

"Well, let's wait until him and his mother are out of the hospital, okay?" Masako replied.

"Okay! At least I got to see what he looks like." Kaede. Masako and Yasu shared an amused glance.

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>Mei and Kyo Takigawa had never been so excited in their life to meet little Shen. Well, Kyo was excited, Mei was only one year old, she didn't understand. However Kyo felt just as he did a year before when his sister was born. Extremely excited and ready to meet the baby.<p>

"When do we get to meet Shen?" The four year-old asked from the backseat of their car.

"Soon." Ayako promised, amusement evident in her voice. Kyo bounced in his seat, and Mei giggled happily.

It still seemed like an eternity for the boy before they arrived at the Lins house. And when they did, Kyo leapt out of the car and started to run to the door, but was held back by his father.

"Hold on there, kiddo." Bou-San said. "Wait for your mother and Mei." Kyo sighed and stood still for as long as he could, and waited for Ayako to get Mei out of the car and walk up with them. But the boy couldn't stop himself from running up to the door when they were halfway there. He was the first to knock on the door, and his father laughed and picked him up when he reached the overexcited child.

Lin was the one to answer the door, and Mei immediately giggled and reached out for him, as, for whatever reason, he was always her favourite man next to Daddy.

"Hello Mei," Lin said with a smile as Ayako handed her over. He stepped out of the way as he adjusted the toddler on his hip, and let the Takigawas into his home.

"Hello everyone!" Madoka called. She stood up, cradling Shen and walked over as everyone took off their shoes.

"Wow! Is that Shen?" Kyo said, eyes wide. Madoka nodded and made a noise of affirmation and she gave him a big smile.

"He's so cute and little!" Kyo exclaimed, struggling to get down. Bou-San smirked and let him down, and the boy ran over to Madoka, who sat down carefully on her legs to show Kyo their new son. Kyo sat down as well, in front of Madoka. Mei squirmed, as she wanted to see what Big Brother was seeing, so Lin set her down and she tottled over to her brother, who set her on his lap. Ayako joined them on the floor.

"Well." Bou-San said. "How's parenthood so far? Got that 'New Daddy Hype' going strong sill?"

"Hn. Yeah, I suppose you could say that. Are you telling me it wears off?"

"Well, you know it did for Naru as soon as he found out what a handful twins can be...especially with how mischievous Ayame can get. But everyone's different. Still, parenting's hard, man. But worth it." Lin nodded and looked back at his the girls and the children, and let himself smile a little bit.

"Y'know, I'm sensing a pattern already, and I'm willing to bet that Shen's gonna be just like you." Bou-San said after a while.

"What do you mean?" Lin questioned.

"Well think about it. Kyo's just like me in every aspect, he favours my looks and we think the same way, more or less. Except he's a child so it's different. But still, and he's a huge mama's boy. Mei is just like Ayako and, not to toot my own horn, but a huge daddy's girl as well. Then there's Kaede, who's just like Masako in every aspect, and is a huge daddy's girl, then Gene, who's just like Naru, and is a mama's boy, and Ayame, who's just like Mai and is a daddy's girl. I'm just saying man, maybe Shen'll turn out to be just like you and be a huge mama's boy. And if you have a girl, she'll be just like Madoka, and be a daddy's girl."

"Hm...I've never noticed that before..." Lin mused. Bou-San shrugged.

"He's got your eyes." They heard Ayako mention. Bou-San chuckled.

"He is a rather handsome baby, I must admit." He said. Lin smiled lightly.

"Thank you." He said.

And even though his smile was small, it was sincere, and it was...happy. The man had never been so happy in his life.

* * *

><p>THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT. I REPEAT. THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT.<p>

Naru: there's no need to shout.

Me: yes there is. I'm just so hyped -w-

Naru: why?

Me: because, this story is gonna be so fun to write! Hey, I gave you two adorable twins. With Mai. Be happy.

Naru: yes, I suppose that's definitely a good thing...carry on.

Me: *smirks* anyway, thanks for reading ;) I'll update as soon as I can

-Kaity


	2. Shen Meets the Grandparents

Here's chapter 2! I promise you, this'll eventually go a bit faster, I'll time skip a little

Disclaimer: not mine. These lil cuties would actually be characters if it was.

* * *

><p><p>

Things were going smoothly for the Lin family. Well, as smooth as they could with a baby boy, but that's beside the point. As parenting went, things were normal. Madoka and her husband were tired all the time, and therefore slightly irritable, but generally, they were happy.

And then, surprise visitors threw everything out of whack.

Shen was a little over six months old, and developing fast. The child could already sit up on his own. That's when the grandparents came to visit.

Lin was busy feeding Shen as Madoka tidied up around the house, when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Madoka called, and made her way to the door. She must've jumped back at least two feet at the sight of Koujo's father, Zhou Lin.

"Lin-San! I didn't expect to see you!" Madoka said, bowing respectfully. "Please, come in." She moved out of the way so the older man could walk inside.

Zhou didn't say anything to her as he stepped inside, simply remained silent. Madoka closed the door awkwardly and followed him the rest of the way into the house. That's when Lin walked out, wiping a bit of baby food from Shen's chin.

"Madoka who was-?" He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his father standing there. Then, he straightened up a bit, adjusting the child in his arms. "Father. I didn't expect to see you here...or at all." Zhou raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'at all'?" He asked.

"Well you did leave on a bad note a couple years ago. You missed my wedding and the birth of your grandson. I didn't think I'd be seeing you anytime soon." Was the answer. It was quite evident that Lin wasn't happy. However, he was taken aback when he saw the face of his father soften and offer up what seemed like an apologetic smile.

"I know. And for that I'm sorry." Zhou insisted. "I honestly regret not being there for any of that...and Luella Davis called me and gave me a piece of her mind. I didn't even know she spoke Chinese." Lin allowed himself to let out a small chuckle.

"Sounds like Luella." He said.

"But that's all beside the point...I've come, not only to apologise, but to tell you two that you make an excellent couple. I've never seen so much love in a household. I've seen the wedding photos, and Koujo, I've never seen you look so happy." Zhou turned to Madoka with a small smile. "And I couldn't think of any better wife for my son. You make him happy, for which I thank you. And the two of you have managed to create something so beautiful. I never would have foreseen this, but it's all a father would want for his son...and, I most certainly approve of this marriage...your mother feels the same. Heh, she can't wait to meet our grandson." Both Madoka and Lin were taken aback at Zhou's words. They were rather speechless, in fact.

Suddenly, Shen cooed and reached towards Zhou, wanting to see this new stranger that looked like his daddy. Lin, exchanging a small glance with Madoka, carefully handed him over, and wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"He is rather sweet, isn't he?" Zhou commented, looking down at the child. "What's his name?"

"Shen." Lin and Madoka said simultaneously. Zhou laughed.

"A nice Chinese name. I trust it was Koujo's idea?"

"He is very proud of his heritage." Madoka said sweetly, looking up at her husband. Lin raised an eyebrow amusedly down at her, and Zhou smiled lightly.

"Oh, by the way, where is Mother? Did she come with you?"

"She did, but she's resting. I think the flight wore her out." Lin simply nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p><p>

"Wait, so, let me get this straight. Your father just showed up out of nowhere to apologise and tell you that he approves of yours and Madoka's relationship?" Bou-San inquired. Lin nodded. "Hn. That's pretty cool actually."

Currently, the SPR team was in a nice, family friendly restaurant, awaiting a few arrivals. Naru refused to call it an office party, however, that's just what it was. Well, technically they were all there to meet Lin's parents (but the moms used it as an excuse to exchange tips and secrets about motherhood, as they did whenever they got together).

"Oh! And I think Naru wanted to ask you about something." Bou-San reported after a minute.

"Yeah? What about?" Lin replied.

"I think you know." Said Naru suddenly from next to them. Gene was with him, looking up at the Chinese Onmyouji.

"You need me to teach him qigong don't you?" He was answered with a nod.

"No way. Gene's been causing poltergeists?" Bou-San asked.

"That's a weird sentence to hear." They heard Mai comment. Naru simply nodded.

"Heh. Just like Dear Old Dad, eh Naru?" Bou-San patted Naru on the back, for which he earned a small glare.

"It's not all that surprising though, if you think about it," Yasu commented. "I mean, both of his parents are psychic. And hey, you never know, maybe this little guy'll be just as powerful as Dad." He knelt down to pat Gene on the head.

"If that's the case, perhaps Ayame will be much the same as Gene Sr." Bou-San offered.

"And if _that's_ the case, these two aren't to go anywhere without each other." Naru commented, looking back and forth between his children. What he didn't say was,

_I'd hate for him to wake up one night just as I did those years ago..._

But everyone was thinking it. Yasu quickly changed the subject.

"I like that rule you guys have. No cases until the age of sixteen or older. Seems fair." He said. "They'll probably be able to take care of themselves a little more by then...I hate to think of what would happen to Kaede should I take her on one now."

"Yeah, that was rather wise." Said John, having made it just a moment before.

"Oh, hey John. Long time no see. It seems you're just in time." Bou-San pointed out as Lin's own parents walked through the door. Almost simultaneously, everyone bowed respectfully. Lin held back an amused noise.

"Everyone, these are my parents, Zhou and Tai Lin. Mother, father, you know Naru already, this is his wife, Mai, and their children, Ayame and, well, Gene." The small family exchanged pleasantries before Lin moved on. "And these are all friends of mine. Ayako and Houshou Takigawa, and their children, Kyo and Mei." Kyo smiled brightly at the two adults, but Mei hid behind Bou-San's leg slightly. Lin chuckled and pat her on the head lightly before moving on again. "And then Osamu and Masako Yasuhara, and their daughter, Kaede." Kaede was, in fact, dressed in a kimono this time. Just like mom. It was rather adorable...

"And don't forget Shen." Madoka said, adjusting said child on her hip.

"How could I?" Lin retorted. Madoka chuckled and handed the baby over to Lin, and the child immediately reached out for his grandfather.

"He seems to like you." Naru commented amusedly.

And in that little reserved alcove of that restaurant, relationships were not only mended, but created as well. It seemed things would work out in the Lin family's favour.

* * *

><p><p>

Bou-San: so Lin's father _does_ approve.

Me: hehe yep! I just thought it would be nice to have a good father/son relationship. Well, more than one I suppose, cause those are always heart-warming :)

Anyway, thanks for reading! Auf Wiedersehen!

-Kaity


	3. A World of Firsts

**This is coming along quite nicely I think ^.^**

**So here, have a few of Shen-kun's firsts :)**

**Disclaimer: not mine!**

* * *

><p>First Words<p>

Shen was about seven months old, and thriving. He was a healthy baby boy, and his parents couldn't be happier. He was quite a clever little thing, too, something that Lin was rather proud of.

It was when Lin and Madoka were sitting with him in their living area when it happened.

Shen said his first words.

He was crawling across the room, and reaching for one of his toys when it slipped right out of his grasp.  
>"Uh-oh!" Madoka said, smiling at her son.<p>

"Uh-oh!" Shen repeated. Lin and Madoka did a double take. Shen simply reached for another toy, which he dropped as well. "Uh-oh!"

"Did he just say his first words?" Madoka asked Lin.

"Uh-oh!" Shen said as grabbed a ball off the floor. Lin's smile could've brightened the whole room.

"I do believe he did."

* * *

><p>First Steps<p>

Three months later, the child already had quite the vocabulary. Remember when I said he was clever? Well it had never been so evident until he could already form small sentences. He was a fast developing boy, that was for sure.

And then, the best thing happened.

Madoka was making dinner and Lin was watching Shen to make sure he wouldn't get himself into too much trouble. Or, more accurately, he was being a doting father, which he wouldn't admit to anyone, though they all knew that, that was just what he was. But anyway, that's beside the point.

Lin was sitting on the floor, careful to stay out of Madoka's way, beckoning Shen to crawl over to him. Madoka was turning around to grab something, and it happened. Shen stood right up, and tottled right over to his father, much to the surprise of both his parents. Shen giggled as Lin caught him before he could fall. Both Lin and Madoka were speechless. Shen clapped his little hands together delightedly, then turned and made to go towards Mommy, but lost his balance and fell right on his behind. This seemed not to bother the child though, as he gave a little baby laugh and said,

"Uh-oh!"

Lin smiled and picked him up.

"Nice job baby doll!" Madoka said, kissing the boy on the cheek. Shen smiled brightly at her, in the way only a son can smile at his mother.

* * *

><p>Fist Best Friend<p>

By the time Shen was one year old, he and Kyo had grown undeniably close. Whenever everyone got together, Shen and Kyo sought each other out first, much to the amusement of the adults.

"You know, I can't help but feel like they'll grow to be great friends someday." Ayako pointed out amusedly.

"Maybe more~." Yasu suggested.

"Hey, you know, it's not an impossibility." Bou-san commented.

"You're okay with that?" Masako asked.

"Well, yeah, it's the twenty-first century. And you know, if I wind up finding yaoi manga underneath Kyo's bed, it won't be a big deal." Bou-san shrugged. Mai laughed.

"I'd think you'd make a bigger deal of it…you're…you." she said. Bou-san raised an eyebrow amusedly, ruffling her hair.

"And just what is that supposed to mean, Jou-chan?"

"Oh, nothing." Just then, Naru walked up to them, flanked by his and Mai's four year-olds.

"Causing trouble again?" he smirked. Mai smirked right back.  
>"Always." Naru rolled his eyes, but smiled and gave her a small peck on the cheek. Ayame giggled next to him, and Gene sighed exasperatedly.<p>

"He really is your child, isn't he Naru?" said Bou-san amusedly, bending over and making a funny face at Gene, at which the boy smiled, not being quite as emotionless as his father.

"Which reminds me…what're you gonna do when he enrolls in school? Having an obviously English name and everything." Yasu questioned.

"We're enrolling him as Haruki Shibuya." Mai explained. "And enrolling Ayame with her Japanese name, obviously. Then in England, they go as Elizabeth and Gene."

"Hm. Clever." Masako mused.

Just then, Kaede, Kyo, and Shen went by, and Ayame and Gene laughed and joined them. Madoka smiled.  
>"Those children will be inseparable." she said.<p>

"Thank God for that." Mai said. Everyone agreed quite easily.

* * *

><p><strong>Yee~ see, told you I'd do timeskips.<strong>


	4. Enter Yue

**Hehehe, the time has finally come.**

**We are to welcome Yue into the world -w-**

**I have been too excited to write this chapter, holy hell.**

**And here it is -w-**

**So enjoy a little baby Yue ^.^**

****Disclaimer: not mine****

* * *

><p><p>

Shen was three years old when Madoka found she was pregnant again. The parents were elated of course, and chomping at the bit for a little girl, however, how were they gonna tell Shen...? Kyo had been very eager for the birth of his sister, but Shen...Shen was different. He might not react the same way.

Eventually, they just threw caution to the wind.

"Shen, honey, we have some news." Madoka said as they sat their child down. Shen smiled brightly and straightened up, pushing his ever-growing fringe out of his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked excitedly. Lin smiled warmly.

"Well, your mother is pregnant." Shen cocked his head to the side, confused. "You're gonna have a little baby brother or sister." Silence. And then,

"YAY!" Shen shot straight up, giving his mother a big old hug, and then his father. Madoka smiled brightly. A smile that turned bemused when Shen got up and started looking around.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm looking for the baby!" Shen replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Lin laughed.

"You'll have to wait a few months, buddy." He said. Shen sighed, but smiled and clapped his hands, all too giddy and excited.

"I'm gonna have a baby sister~!" He said delightedly.

"How do you know it'll be a girl?" Madoka asked amusedly, raising an eyebrow. Shen simply gave her a smile.

"I just know."

* * *

><p><p>

"What's her name gonna be?" Shen asked one day as he was colouring at the kitchen table. Lin sat with him, indulging in the activity with him.

"Well. _If_ it's a girl, your mother and I were considering Yue." He replied. Shen smiled.

"Yue." He repeated quietly, and went back to colouring.

* * *

><p>"Well I'll be damned. The kid was right." Bou-San said when the gender results came in.<p>

"He certainly is something, Shen is." Ayako commented. "He's exceptionally mature for his age too..."

"I know." Lin replied. "And he needs to stop it."

"Ha. Even Lin here wants to keep his kids young and innocent forever." Bou-San said, clapping Lin on the back. Lin raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey, I'm not judging. We're all like that."

"Indeed we are..."

* * *

><p><p>

When Grandpa Zhou and Grandma Tai came to visit, Shen knew his mommy would be having his baby sister soon. He just _knew_.

"Are you excited?" Grandma Tai asked as they sat in the living room. Shen nodded vigorously.

"I know Yue-chan'll be super sweet and adorable...and just like Mommy!"

"That's a good thing to be." Tai replied. "Your mother is a wonderful woman." The smile she received in reply was absolutely wonderful.

* * *

><p><p>

Shen watched as his daddy paced the waiting room they were sitting in. Aunt Mai was sitting next to the three year-old, Ayame and Gene were on the floor, and Uncle Naru was sleeping next to Aunt Mai, head resting on his hand.

"Daddy looks nervous..." Shen said. Mai smiled down at him.

"That's okay." She said. "We all get like that." She leaned in and added in a whisper, "Can you keep a secret?" Shen nodded vigorously and leaned in to hear.

"Uncle Naru was like that too when Gene and Ayami were born." Shen looked to Mai with wide eyes.

"No way!" He whispered back. Mai laughed lightly.

"Yup!"

Suddenly, the hospital room door opened, and Lin looked up sharply. The doctor gave him a nod, and Lin walked over to his son.

"Come on." He said with a small grin. "There's someone I'd like you to meet." Shen's eyes lit up and he took his father's hand. Together, they walked into the room where Madoka was holding the newly born Yue. Lin smiled and picked Shen up, bringing him over to the bed.

"Shen," Madoka said, holding Yue up slightly. "Meet Yue." Madoka wished she could have a picture of Shen's face. The look of absolute wonder on his face made her smile even on the darkest days.

"Daddy, look." Shen whispered, looking up at Lin for a second. "Isn't she beautiful?" Lin smiled and kissed his temple.

"That she is, bud. That she is."

* * *

><p><p>

**Yay~ here's Yue-chan, just as promised~ **

**Wee~ I love the sibling love here I just.**

**I always think it's cute when older siblings are excited. According to my sister, she was super psyched for me to be born. Like, at kindergarten graduation, she got up to to mic and was like,**

**"My Mommy has a baby in her belly!"**

**She couldn't have been more than four or five. **

**And I guess it foretold something, cause Abbi's my best friend :) **

**But anyway. Until next time!**

**-Kaity **


	5. Big Brother Did WHAT?

** I very much so enjoy this chapter, so I hope you do too -w-**

**Oh! Any ideas for milestones? I know I'm gonna do 'First Love' and 'First Heartbreak' but I'm trying to keep this going until the Lin babies are at least 20 and 23. Any suggestions, just let me know! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: not mine!**

* * *

><p>As time passed, Shen and Yue became the best of friends. Of course, Shen turned out to be more and more like their father every day, and Yue just like their mother. They still got along just fine though.<p>

And Shen would do anything for his little sister, and he would always stick up for her.

Which, he happened to have done one day when he was seven years old.

See, Yue was born with something called heterochromia iridium, where one eye was a different colour than the other. Her left eye was grey and her right eye was blue, just like her father actually.

Most people thought it was really cool and pretty; however, others thought it was really, _really_ weird. Those certain others were uncultured swine, in Shen's opinion. But nobody was outwardly mean about it.

Until he met one of his senpais.

"Hey, you're that kid with that freaky family!" The boy called out. Shen looked up sharply. The kid smirked meanly. "Yeah, you have that weird little sister with the freaky eyes! And the Chinese dad! That's so _weird_!"

"Ooh! Ooh! His parents also work for that...what was it...oh! SPR place! They hunt ghosts for a living!" One of the other taunters cried out.

"What a load of crap!"

And then, all hell broke loose.

The next thing Shen knew, he was sitting outside the headmaster's office, awaiting the arrival of his parents as everyone got to go home.

"Hey! Shen! Why the long face?" Shen immediately recognised the voice, but even his best friend couldn't cheer him up now.

"Hey Kyo." He said, rather glumly.

"What's up? Why're you sitting outside the headmaster's office?"

"Isn't it obvious? He got in trouble." Said Gene, (or Haruki, as they were in school) as he walked up, Ayame right next to him. Kyo let out a sharp laugh as his eyes widened, delighted that the overachiever did something bad for once. He was a rather odd eleven year-old.

"No way! What did you do?" He asked. Mei and Kaede walked up next to them. Shen mumbled something incoherent and Kyo leaned in slightly.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I believe he said he got in a fight." Ayame offered. By the light blush that adorned little Shen's cheeks and the way he wouldn't look anyone in the eye, they knew she'd hit the nail on the head. Kyo sobered immediately.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"I'd sooner worry about the other kid." Kaede commented quietly. "It seemed you did quite a number on him, Shen-Kun." Shen didn't say a word.

_I am in so much trouble... _He thought. _Dad's gonna chew me out for sure! _

Just then, the sound of footsteps approached down the hall, and all the kids looked up. Sure enough, Lin and Madoka were making their way down, with little Yue skipping next to them, blissfully ignorant. Shen cringed.

"Children." Lin said, "Your parents are waiting for you outside." The children bowed respectfully and scurried outside to their parents. Shen was left to the chilling glare of _his_ parents. He swallowed and shrank back a little.

And just then, the office door opened, and the headmaster stepped out, proud and tall. As always. He really was a cool guy; that is, unless you got on his bad side.

"Ah, thank you for coming. Shen, why don't you wait out here?" The headmaster said. Shen nodded and stared at the ground. Lin kneeled down to Yue.

"Why don't you wait here with your brother?" He said. Yue happily complied, and the adults went into the office to talk. Yue, with some effort, got herself up on the chair next to Shen.

"What're they talking about in there, Gege*?" Yue asked

"It's nothing Meimei*, don't worry about it." Shen replied. Yue simply shrugged and sat back in her seat. But then, Shen flipped his hair slightly, trying to get it out of his eyes. And that's when Yue saw it; the big, ugly black ring around Shen's eye.

"Gege! What happened to you!? Why is your eye black!? Are you okay!?" A million and one questions fell out of the girl's mouth.

"Calm down, Meimei! I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt much."

"Did you get in a fight?" Yue demanded the answer. No comment. She huffed. "I don't like when people fight, Gege." She said. Shen softened.

"I know. I'm sorry. You'll understand when you're older."

After what seemed like hours, but in reality were only a few minutes, Lin and Madoka emerged from the office, and Yue and Shen wordlessly followed them.

The car ride was silent, a little awkward. When they got home, Shen went to go inside, but froze when he heard his father sharply say,

"Stop right there, young man." Madoka simply lead Yue inside. Shen turned around to face his father but kept his eyes on the ground.

"Look at me." Lin commanded. Shen complied, not wanting to be in more trouble than he already was. It was unbearably silent for a minute.

"What possessed you to do that?" Lin demanded. He didn't shout; it was a terrifying, calm and cool anger that made even grown men whither.

"He said mean things. He said that Yue was a freak, and that it was weird that you were Chinese! A-and he called SPR a load of crap! And he wouldn't stop making fun of Meimei!" Shen replied, then looked down at the ground again. Lin sighed and kneeled down to his son's height.

"You shouldn't worry yourself on the opinion's of fools. You know the truth, so why care what they think? Riling you up is just what they want from you. Don't forget that okay?" Shen nodded but refused to meet his father's eyes.

"Okay Dad." He said. Lin simply pat him on the shoulder and walked him inside.

* * *

><p><p>

***Meimei: Chinese for 'little sister'**

***Gege: Chinese for 'big brother'**

**Awe~ Shen-Kun is so sweet~ and a little fierce/slapped**

**But anyway. Until next time!**

**-Kaity**


	6. Jitters

**My time skipping is getting intense/shot**

**I'm probably only gonna do a couple when they're children and just skip to when Shen hits puberty, cause I have something very interesting planned for that./slapped**

****Disclaimer: not mine****

* * *

><p><p>

Yue had always been very excited to start school. Gege was going, so she wanted to follow right in his footsteps. She'd never been more excited for April until she was six years old.

But then, it actually started. She was starting school. And she was no longer all that exciting. Gege would be going to his other classes, and she would be alone! There were so many other children that she didn't know! She didn't want to go!

As Shen turned to leave for his other classes, Yue turned and held on to him.

"No! Gege don't leave! I don't want to go alone!" She cried. Shen looked down at her, slightly surprised, but then smiled and placed his hand atop her head.

"It'll be okay, Meimei." He said warmly. "I'll see you after school. Be sure to make some friends, okay?" She looked up at him with tear stained eyes and he smiled reassuringly at her, in the way that big brothers do. Yue sniffed and wiped her eyes and started to make her way into her classroom.

"Have fun!" He told her, and went off to his first class.

* * *

><p>Even though Shen had been the one reassuring Yue, he was slightly worried for her. Though she was a bubbly and sweet little kid, she could get really nervous when put into a sudden situation that she was uncomfortable with. But then, most children are like that. However, that didn't keep Shen from worrying.<p>

_I hope Meimei'll be okay..._

* * *

><p>Yue was feeling slightly overwhelmed. There were a lot of other kids here...<p>

_I wanna go home..._

"Hi! What's your name?" Came a voice. Yue snapped her head up to meet the eyes of another little girl.

"I'm Yue..." She said. The other girl smiled.

"That's a really pretty name, Yue-san! I'm Noriko, but most people call me Nori...my friends call me KoKo!" Yue giggled.

"That's a cute nickname! May I call you that?" She asked. Noriko smiled.

"Of course! Hey...your eyes are so cool! How did they get different colours like that?" KoKo's voice drew the attention of a lot of the other kids, and they more or less began to crowd the girls.

"I was born that way. My daddy has eyes like me too!"

"Wow! Cool!" A boy called out. Chatter filled the room, and Yue found she didn't really mind.

* * *

><p>As soon as the final bell rang, Shen leapt right out of his chair and raced out of the room, towards the hallway his sister was in.<p>

_I hope she's okay..._

But when he got there, he was met with the familiar sound of Yue's voice, chatting it up with the other children. Shen relaxed immediately. It seemed she'd fit in quite well.

"Gege!" Shen looked up at the sound of his nickname and smiled when he saw Yue running towards him.

"Hey Meimei. How was your first day?" He asked.

"It was great! I made lots of new friends." Was the reply. Shen chuckled.

"Good!" He replied. Yue left for a minute to say goodbye to her new friends then joined her brother again.

"Now where are we going?" She asked.

"Well, we have to wait for Kyo and the others and then we'll all walk to SPR together. That sound alright?"

"Okay!" She followed her big brother out of the school with a spring in her step, happy about the turnout of her first day. It seemed her jitters were really nothing to worry about.

* * *

><p><p>

**So this chapter-**

**Naru: *cough* filler *cough***

**Me: *glares* -is shorter than the rest, but that's okay ^.^ I just wanted Yue-chan's first day :)**

**And my knowledge on the Japanese school system, and honourifics is pretty limited, but in doing my best to research so bear with me.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Kaity**


	7. Sleepover Time!

**This was great fun to write -w-**

* * *

><p>All was quiet at the Lin residence. The children were both off at friends houses having a slumber party.<p>

By that, I mean it was Kyo, Gene, and Shen at the Takigawas, and Ayame, Kaede, Mei, and Yue over at the Yasuhara's house. This was a ritual they'd developed over the years. Once every six weeks. The children seemed to really enjoy it.

The parents enjoyed the free time they got. Which they all received, as they switched up houses each year so that everyone had their own free time.

Meanwhile, the children did what children do best. Shenanigans.

* * *

><p>Yue felt that these sleepovers were slightly out of her league. She was the youngest one there, and didn't really understand when it came to the other girls talking about boys they liked. She did like to partake in the braiding train however, even if she only braided a doll's hair. But it was worth it because at the end she got to braid Ayame's hair at the end.<p>

"So, you're finally in school, Yue-chan. Do you like it?" Kaede asked as she braided Mei's hair. Yue tried not to nod to vigorously, as to not mess up Mei's handiwork on her hair.

"Yeah! There's a lot of nice kids!"

"Any crushes yet?" Ayame asked almost slyly. She was joking, didn't really expect a reply. Nobody did. That's why when Yue said,

"Well...there is one boy..." They all froze and looked up at her. Yue innocently kept on braiding her doll's hair. Ayame recovered first.

"Ooh~ what's his name~?" She asked. Yue blushed down to her toes.

"His name's Arai." She said. Thankfully, Mei had just finished the braid and Yue could turn around. Kaede let out a small squeal.

"That is so cute! I remember my first crush." She said. Mei giggled.

"First crushes are kinda silly." She said. Yue nodded.

"Arai _is_ silly. But he's nice. He doesn't tease me like Gene does sometimes..." The girls shared an amused and knowing glance. There was a long silence until Ayame finally said;

"Yue do you want to braid my hair now?"

Yue brightened up immediately.

* * *

><p>"Whoever falls asleep first gets their face written on." Kyo declared. Simultaneously, Shen and Gene fixed him with cold stares.<p>

"What?"

"Every time you say 'whoever falls asleep first' you usually fall asleep first." Shen pointed out. "And I'm not writing on your face." Gene nodded in agreement.

"Fine."

Again, it was silent.

"Wanna know something weird that my dad used to do?" Gene suddenly asked.

"Your dad is the epitome of weird but carry on." Kyo replied easily. Shen smirked as Gene gave him a tiny glare.

"Apparently." He said, "He would tease my mom just to get her all riled up. Like, give her little insults because it was amusing to see her angry." Kyo snickered.

"Sounds like your dad." He said.

"Yeah, but I can see where he's coming from I suppose..." Gene mused. Shen raised an eyebrow.

"Can you now?"

"Well yeah. It's funny to see certain people all flustered. Take your sister for example, Shen. It's funny to get her all riled up. She turns this shade of red and it's amusing to hear her mutter at you in Chinese." Kyo and Shen shared a knowing glance.

"Shibuya. Let me tell you now, and save this for future reference, that you may be older than me, and I respect you, but I can still kick your ass." Shen said. Gene raised an eyebrow.

"That's some language for a nine year-old. But I fail to see how that's relevant."

"Oh you'll understand someday soon, my friend." Kyo told him. "All in due time."

They left Gene to his confusion for a while.

But then Kyo spoke up.

"So we're friends right? You guys can deal with an awkward situation with me?"

"Yeah of course." Shen replied. Gene simply nodded.

"Well, boys my age are usually hitting puberty right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Gene replied.

"Well, most of the other guys in my grade have started noticing girls, but I...haven't. At least not in the way the other guys have...should I be worried, or...?"

"Nah." Shen said. "I wouldn't be. You're probably a late bloomer."

"Or maybe not a bloomer at all. I've heard there's such a thing as asexuality." Gene offered.

"Which, I don't think we should concern ourselves with just yet..." Shen mused. "We're only nine, 12, and 13. I already know more than I want to, so let's just not worry about it."

The boys agreed easily.

(Kyo did wind up falling asleep first. Gene and Shen simply opted to putting his hand in warm water.)

* * *

><p><strong>Ye. I like this chapter -w- it's another filler, but meh.<strong>

**But oh! Guess what!**

**I got my learner's permit!**

**So now, I can drive with an adult in the car during any daylight hour -w- **

**This pleases me.**

**But anyway. Thanks for reading! **

**-Kaity**


	8. The Yaoi Manga Incident

****I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.****

* * *

><p>It was pretty much obvious that Kyo played for a different team as soon as he hit puberty. He tried to hide it but there really was no use. His parents knew of his sexuality, even though only some of his close personal friends knew, and maybe a couple kids from school.<p>

It was much the same for Shen. Though he hid the fact that he was attracted to the same sex much better than his best friend did, as the boy was turning out to be the "strong silent type" as his father. Most of the time.

And then came what Mai so affectionately dubbed The Yaoi Manga Incident.

* * *

><p>Bou-San was sure he'd lent Kyo one of his books on Buddhism, but couldn't find it anywhere. Having texted the young man of seventeen about it, he simply got the reply of<p>

**It's somewhere under my bed.**

Right. Big help. Sighing, Bou-San made his way upstairs to his son's room, and got down on the floor, reaching under the bed. He grasped what felt like the book and pulled it out. But it was not the book.

It was what seemed like a rather steamy Yaoi Manga.

"Oh." Bou-San simply put the manga back and stood up. He walked downstairs and grabbed his keys.

"I'm going to the store. Anybody need anything?" He called. A chorus of "no's" sounded throughout the house, and he was gone.

And he drove straight to the store, got some essentials, along with post it notes, a permanent marker, and a new manga. He simply paid, ignoring the looks he received, and went home.

He wrote a note and set it on the manga, which in turn got set on the bed.

The not simply read;

Kyo,

If you think underneath your bed is where you should store your...reading material, think again. I was a teenager once too you know.

But you didn't need to hide your sexuality you know. You're kind of obvious.

-Dad

And then, he waited.

When Kyo got home from hanging out with Shen, Bou-San smirked. Ayako saw it.

"What are you up to?" She asked. Her husband chuckled as he heard Kyo go up to his room.

_3...2...1..._

"DAD!"

Bou-San laughed so hard, it sent him to his knees. Ayako simply decided she wouldn't try and pry.

* * *

><p>Lin, coincidentally, had been looking for a book that he'd let his own son borrow. He'd looked every place except, well, underneath the bed. He reached in blindly, feeling around, and then pulled out a random book.<p>

Incidentally, it had been the same yaoi manga that Bou-San found under Kyo's bed.

Lin simply raised an eyebrow, put the manga back, grabbed the book he needed and went back downstairs.

* * *

><p><p>

~That Night, At Dinner~

* * *

><p><p>

Shen and Yue sat at the table, lightly conversing about teachers and grades or what have you, while their parents simply chatted lightly about nothing.

And then, Lin fell silent. He waited until Shen and Yue took a pause and said,

"So, Shen. When were you planning on coming out of the closet?"

Shen started choking on his food. Yue slapped him on the back.

"How-" he cleared his throat. "How did you know?"

"Well, we've had our suspicions since you hit puberty." Madoka offered.

"That and I found one of your mangas under your bed." Lin admitted. Shen's face was the colour of a tomato.

"Wait, so, I'm confused." Yue said. Shen recovered.

"Well you know the way you like boys? How you get crushes on them?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I like boys in that way too." Shen explained.

"Oh! Okay." Yue replied, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and casually went back to eating. Madoka tried not to die laughing, Shen found it hard to recover from his shock, and Lin simply smirked.

(From then on, Shen and Kyo were openly homosexual.)

* * *

><p><p>

**Welp. That was in my brain and now it's on the Internet. **

**I hope I'm not the only one who finds homosexual couples utterly adorable, cause I do. I really do.**

**But, thanks for reading!**

**-Kaity **


	9. Yue's Fiery Temper

**More protective siblings, yee.**

****Disclaimer: not mine****

* * *

><p><p>

Yue didn't find it weird at all that her brother liked boys. To each his own, right? She liked boys, Shen liked boys, as did Kyo, and the other girls, and Gene liked girls. It seemed natural enough to her.

To others...not so much.

People talked. Well, people do little else, but it still bugged Yue to no end. She tried to ignore it, she did. But with the constant whispers of

"Her brother is gay! That's so weird..."

She found it hard to. Nobody was outwardly mean about it, not really. Some people even thought it was kinda sweet. Yue actually thought KoKo was gonna pass out with how hard she fangirled over it. Evidently she found gay couples super sweet and adorable, which, if Yue didn't know any better, she'd've thought KoKo was being condescending about it.

But that's beside the point.

The point is, is that Yue was about to blow a gasket.

And one day she did.

The others were picking her up, as she was the only one left in elementary school, so they could all meet their parents at the office, and that's when it happened. She had run up to her friends when she heard someone call out,

"It's the Fag Squad!" She froze.

"Oh God." Shen muttered.

"Don't go near them! They'll stare at your butt!"

Gene actually had to hold Yue back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!? WHY DONT YOU SAY IT TO MY FACE, YOU JERK!"

"Take it easy, Yue, you're in a skirt." Kyo said.

"Let me go!" Yue all but shrieked.

"They're not worth it, Yu." Gene told.

"It could've been a lot worse." Shen offered.

At that point, someone said something _really_ off-colour.

Gene almost lost his steadying grip on the girl.

"Alright, come on." Gene said. "Let's go to the office." Yue still struggled against him. He exchanged a glance with Shen, who nodded. At the same time, they both grabbed each of her arms and proceeded to drag her away. She protested the whole way back to the office. Even when they entered the door.

"Come on! He deserves it!" Yue cried. Shen and Gene plopped her down on one of the couches, and instead of popping back up, she simply huffed and crossed her arms.

"What's going on here?" Lin asked from his office door.

"Yue almost kicked someone's butt." Shen replied, pulling out his homework assignments and setting them on the table. At Lin's questioning glance, Gene said,

"A couple people were making fun of Shen and Kyo and she was having none of it."

They could've sworn they heard Mai say,

"'Atta girl." From her desk. Gene snickered, and Ayame smirked.

"But, I'm gonna tell you what Dad told me a few years ago, Meimei." Shen started. "Don't worry yourself on the opinions of fools. You know the truth, so why care what they think?" Lin smiled approvingly down at his son and Yue sighed.

"I guess."

"And don't worry about me. I'm gay, so what? People make fun and I don't listen because really, they're just idiots. Don't let it get to you, because I don't let it get to me."

Lin smothered a smirk. Shen had a wisdom beyond his years, that was for sure.

* * *

><p><p>

**I don't even...I'm no good at coming up with insults.**

**Which, I suppose is a good thing as well? I dunno. But as a writer, it's kind of annoying. Eah well. Until next time!**

**-Kaity**


	10. Notice Me, Senpai!

**I had to.**

**And I'm also leaving their ages up to your imagination for this particular chapter ;)**

**Nekokittygirl: thank you so much for your reviews! I keep forgetting to give you a shout-out I'm sorry! But your reviews are so sweet thank you so much! :)**

* * *

><p>Now, it was commonly known that the SPR boys, were very handsome boys indeed. It was often said by the mothers that they'd have to beat girls off of them with sticks. The same ran true for the girls, though. Their adorableness held sight to a future of exquisite beauty. And really, all you had to do was look at the parents.<p>

However, the boys did face a few...issues with girls.

And they all dealt with them in very different ways.

* * *

><p>Kyo<p>

* * *

><p>"Senpai!" Kyo turned to see a girl running up to him. He knew this girl; she always talked to him. Or more like flirting. Even when he was very obviously flirting with his boyfriend.<p>

"Oh, hey Naomi." He said, barely even turning back to acknowledge her.

"So...where are you going, Takigawa-senpai?" Naomi asked.

"Well, I was gonna meet up with Ren and we were probably gonna go see a movie or something...or I may be working a case with my parents later." Kyo replied easily. Ren was indeed his current boyfriend.

"Oh..." Naomi replied, almost forlornly. But then she brightened "Hey! Why don't we go do something this weekend?" Kyo tried not to face-palm. Could this girl not take a hint?

"Naomi-San, I'm sorry, but I can't." He said.

"...why not?"

"I'm not sure Ren would like it very much."

"What does Ren have to do with anything?"

The boy in question was walking up to them now.

"He's my boyfriend." Kyo said bluntly. Naomi looked like she'd been slapped.

"...I thought everyone knew I was gay..." Kyo mused to himself. Just then, Ren arrived, and Kyo brightened, giving him a smile and a

"Hey, babe." Giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips.

And suddenly, Naomi was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd she go...?"

* * *

><p>Gene<p>

* * *

><p>"Shibuya-senpai!" Gene, who was walking with Shen and Kyo, didn't even pause. Shen smirked, and Kyo snickered.<p>

"You're quite popular." Kyo pointed out.

"Shibuya-senpai! Shibuya-senpai! Notice me senpai!" Shen made his voice go high-pitched, and it was actually quite perfect. He then pretended to faint, and Kyo caught him dramatically.

"Yes, it is I, Haruki Shibuya." He said, making his voice deeper and more "heroic". Shen sighed girlishly. Gene rolled his eyes.

"Come off it." He said. Shen laughed and righted himself.

"That's basically how it goes."

"Shibuya-Senpai!" They heard again. Much closer this time. Gene plastered on a flirtatious smile and turned around.

"Oh, hey there, Kai-San." He said, voice gentler than normal. The girl giggled rather shrilly, and Shen and Kyo exchanged an exasperated glance.

"A couple of the girls and I were wondering..." She paused, blushing, and played with her hair as she stared at the ground. "We were wondering if you want to tell ghost stories with us sometime!" She said, as if that was her last bit of courage. Gene smiled as warmly as he could.

"I'd love to. When and where?" He asked. Kai brightened immediately.

"Really!?" She smiled. "Meet us in the audiovisual classroom after school tomorrow!" She said.

"Alright. See you then." Kai skipped off to her friends, absolutely giddy.

"Damn, Gene." Kyo laughed. "You're such a flirt."

"...didn't your mom used to tell ghost stories with her friends?" Shen asked. Gene nodded and smirked.

"I got the gift from her." He said. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"I'd've thought you got it from your dad." He scoffed.

"Eah. Probably both." Shen offered. Gene and Kyo seemed to consider this a moment and nodded. Kyo slapped Shen on the back affectionately, but nothing else was said

* * *

><p>Shen<p>

* * *

><p>"Senpai!"<p>

Shen sighed.

_Here we go again. _He thought to himself. Quickly, he pretended not to hear her and put his earbuds in his ear, but didn't actually play his music.

"Senpai?" The girl was beside him now, looking up at him curiously. He stared straight ahead as if he didn't hear or see her.

He could've sworn he heard her mutter

"Senpai, notice me!" Under her breath.

He went straight on ignoring her.

And yet, she still bothered him everyday.

And he still ignored her.

* * *

><p><strong>GUYS. CAN WE PLEASE DUB GHOST HUNT IN GERMAN? PLEASE. I NEED THIS. THE GERMAN GIRL NEEDS THIS. NOW. JUST.<strong>

**Also, what would you guys think of a Sherlock/Ghost Hunt crossover...? Fabulous or nah?**

**Well, anyway. Auf Wiedersehen!**

**-Kaity **


End file.
